kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maggosh
DreadBane Hey, thanks. It's an idea I've been sitting on for a while now. I'll have to make new pages for Soul Society and his keyblades, as well as for the story itself. Oh, and his son; but that's something I'll have to work at another day. So is it alright if I start those pages? Maggosh 18:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's what I have planned. I never intended for NDB to be part of KHL. Maggosh 19:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Will Kingdom Hearts Arcana work? Maggosh 19:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Consider it done. Maggosh 19:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I've started the main page. I'll get to the others now. Maggosh 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) In need of expansion Oops, sorry. I'll be sure to fix everything. Maggosh 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Music Files } Template:Redlink Hi, my name is PsykoReaper... And I am new to this wiki, can you tell me the rules so that I don't accidentally get myself banned? PsykoReaper 02:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) But I never did that...did I? PsykoReaper 02:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I sometimes misenterperat what people say...my bad... Anyway, I had this wierd idea that I talked to my friend once, a version of Kingdom Hearts...but if it was owned by Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Is that a dumb idea, be honest...but put it in a funny way. PsykoReaper 02:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! PsykoReaper 02:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) oh thank you I don't know how to do that I just do what I see other users do ^^; when in Rome do like the Romans they say I'm not really so good with such things ^^; hi well i got banned.--Zach 22:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) fine well this place is not for me so bye--Zach 22:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hold up!!! The Shark BITE story. Hi its James234.Kingdom Hearts Absolute Zero is on the Think-Up Games Wiki.The Keyblade Is Fetured In That Game.If You Would Please Take The Notice Of The Keys Page Id Apreciate It.Thx.Oh and BTW I Don't Think ANYBODY Would know anymore about the keyblade than me so pls take that notice off too.Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also the San Jose Sharks are what its based on so its considered the San Jose Sharks Key for They Are The Ones To Give You Its Chain.And You Didnt Have To Put that you thought it was called shark bite.The name is on the picture.and BTW on your User page You Are Xigbar Right?He is my fav so NEVER Make Fun Of Him Again!Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What r u? mad?--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)BTW,Im only 12 and im like Sora,Very Tempermental!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Oh and fix my page and LEAVE IT ALONE!Thx.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Just STOP touching my page and ill be fine.you are tottaly like ruining my holiday.Thx a lot!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC)